Kingdom Hearts: Future Awakening
by Fangcross666
Summary: When Organization Thirteen's leader, Xemnas, is brought back to life thirty-five years after his death, he finds that after being dead for so long, everything that he knows has completely changed. OC x Xemnas a.k.a. Xehanort  1st story judge kindly please
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts: Future Awakening

By S.

Prologue

Fading away. To normal beings of light the phrase means very little to them. But to beings of the darkness, like Heartless and Nobodies, it means losing everything, even though they do not exist. But this feeling of fading away is how the superior being of darkness felt at the end of his final battle against the light.

Xemnas fought as hard as he could against two Keyblade Masters, but he was mortally wounded by a beam of light from the keyblade and was starting to fade away into nothingness. He was trying desperately not to fade away, but it was no use. His vision started to blacken as his body slowly faded and the last thing Xemnas saw before he was completely gone was Sora and Riku, the Keyblade Masters, the ones who had defeated him. Then there was nothing.

As soon as Xemnas faded away he started to fall deeper into the darkness. As he fell he kept wondering what went wrong and why all those years of hard work and research failed him. He continued to fall deeper into the darkness and it seemed like only hours later that he sensed that something was not right and that someone was there. So he spoke out to the darkness.

"Where am I?"

Then not long after he spoke those words an answer came to him. "You're in Kingdom Hearts."

The voice that had answered him was the voice of a child. The voice was of a small boy who sounded no more than ten years old.

"No, I can't be in Kingdom Hearts. I faded away, I'm dead." Xemnas said, his deep mysterious voice echoing through the black nothingness.

Then the boys voice echoed back giving Xemnas a reply. "Yes, you did fade away, but no, you're not dead. If you want proof open your eyes."

Xemnas opened his eyes and found himself in the same place where he thought he had died and faded away. But instead of standing he was laying on the ground, staring up at a combination of swirling gray and white. He blinked a few times before sitting up, but as soon as he tried to sit up his body began to writhe in pain.

"You should be careful; you're still not healed from when you were purified by the keyblade," the voice said.

But Xemnas continued to sit up, trying to ignore the pain. When he was sitting straight he looked around, looking for the source of the voice. "Where are you?" he asked.

His answer came to him in a matter of minutes as a figure started to walk toward him. The figure was no more than four feet tall and its form started out as nothing but an outline. Then as the figure continued to walk closer it became a solid figure that reviled the boy that had been speaking to Xemnas.

"Here I am," The boy said. "And before you ask who I am I'll just tell you. My name is King and I am the ruler of Kingdom Hearts in this time," he continued to say as he looked at Xemnas. King looked like a boy that was at the age of ten, but he was much older. The only feature showing that he was older and wiser than he looked was his gray eyes that seemed to be filled with many years of knowledge. He had short, spiky, white hair; he was about four feet two inches tall, and he wore black jeans, a white tucked in button up shirt, and no shoes.

Xemnas examined King; he knew for a fact that Kingdom Hearts had no ruler and that Kingdom Hearts was just the heart of all worlds. Could he have been wrong about the whole thing? He had no idea.

"I know how confused you are, Xehanort." King said waving his hand behind him through the air, summoning a throne out of thin air. He sat down. The throne was white with black thorns around the edges and it was about seven feet tall.

Xemnas's head snapped up when King said his human name. "You do?" He replied calmly.

"Yes. I know almost everything about you. Your human life, what you devoted your life to, and who you hated, tricked, and used back then," King said with the same aura of calm that Xemnas had.

But as Xemnas heard this, two questions came to his confused mind. "How did you get the information about me and what do you mean 'back then'?" He got to his feet forgetting about the terrible pain that had engulfed his body as soon as he got up. Xemnas then began to feel lightheaded and started to fall backwards, but was then caught by a chair that had materialized out of the air.

"To answer your first question, all the information I have is from a good friend of mine. Ever since she was small she was fascinated by Organization Thirteen and its leader. Let's just say you were one of the reasons that inspired her to become partly what she is today. As for your second question, it has been thirty-five years since your so-called death." King stopped speaking so Xemnas could take everything in.

_Thirty-five years? I died thirty- five years ago? But I'm right here. On second thought this could work to an advantage. I could use this opportunity to continue some of my work. But I'll lay low for now__. _

"That can't be possible. If I died then how can I be here?" Xemnas asked mostly to himself then to King. But King answered anyway.

"To tell you the truth, Kingdom Hearts brought you back to life with some help from me."

_Fantastic. _

"Why?" Xemnas asked looking at King for an answer that would work for his benefit.

King sighed and shook his head; he was going to have to tell him everything before his friend got to. "Ok, here's the reason." King sighed again then continued with his explanation. "The King of Light, who you would know as Sora, one of the Keyblade Masters that defeated you and the whole Kingdom of Light, wants to capture me, kill me, and seal Kingdom Hearts so no one can use it. My friend has been fighting for most of her life partly to protect me and Kingdom Hearts from them. She and her team are the main line of defense for the Kingdom of Darkness and I fear that they may start losing members of their team. So that is why Kingdom Hearts and I brought you back to life. So you can help."

After that explanation Xemnas started to understand a little but was just fine with being alive again and this whole explanation was a great way of helping him in his plans of becoming whole and making a new world.

"Ok, so how many people are on the team?" Xemnas asked gently leaning back in the chair.

"There are thirteen members, not including the old man that helps my friend, who you may know and for his own benefit, I won't reveal his identity. So no asking." King replied without hesitation.

Xemnas slightly nodded his head and continued on with his questions. "How old is your friend and how long has she fought to protect you?"

"You'll have to ask her yourself."

Xemnas looked up at King again with another confused look. "Ok, so you're not allowed to say how old she is and with that not telling me her identity. Right?"

"Yes."

Xemnas said nothing in response.

King smiled and continued to speak. "She was a very unique child for a creature of darkness and she still is, but she's very powerful now. That is all I'm allowed to say about her."

Xemnas opened his mouth to speak again, but King cut him off. "If you want any more information then go to the source, but before you go I need to heal you, so you won't have any problems after you leave." King got up from his throne and walked the short distance to where Xemnas sat.

King stopped right in front of Xemnas, lifted his arm and opened his hand to place it in front of Xemnas's face. Xemnas said nothing; all he did was look at King's hand. All was quiet for a few moments, but the silence did not last long because King started to speak again.

"You will fall back to sleep, but just for a few hours and during those few hours I'm going to make a few changes about who you are," King said as he brought his left hand up to his chin to think.

"Changes!? What do you mean changes!?" Xemnas asked.

King ignored him and started to muse to himself. "Ok, let me see. Your age was never really stated in history so I have no idea how old you were when you gave your heart to the darkness and became a creature of darkness. Then ten years later you and your organization showed up and tried to summon my kingdom. So that would make you ten years older then you were thirty-five years ago. So I'll make you twenty-five just to make thing less complicated. Then comes the question of if you should be like her?"

Xemnas was starting to get irritated with the rambling boy that stood in front of him. He grabbed King's wrist and held it tightly until King's eye were on him. The two of them stared at each other for a while before Xemnas let go of King's wrist. King's face was free of any emotion as Xemnas let him go. Then King gave a very small smile and sighed.

"No that's something she can only do." King said to himself sighing once more and let his left hand fall to his side. "Well then it's time for you to fall asleep then. Good night."

"Wait, what do you mean b…"

King placed his hand on Xemnas's forehead as it started to turn a dark blue and instantly Xemnas fell asleep. Xemnas started to fall off the chair as soon as he fell asleep. King caught him before he could hit the ground and tried to lay Xemnas on the ground so he could heal him faster and make the changes that he mentioned before.

King sat down on the ground next to Xemnas looking up at the combination of swirling gray and white before he started to speak to himself again. "Fang, my friend, I hope you're ready for this man because he is your heart and you are his. You two were made for each other. I also hope that you are doing well on your mission right now." King looked down at Xemnas and began to start the healing process.

Disney Castle was a beautiful castle with its white marble walls and hallways that were cleaned everyday to perfection. Along with the courtyard that was taken care of everyday so it could take on the color of an emerald green. The courtyards lead to the main hallway that had the large throne room door to the right and at the end of the hallway was the library.

In the throne room a passage leading to the room of the Corner Stone was opened and standing in the center of the throne room facing the passage was the King of Light, Sora. Standing next to him on both sides, his friends, Captain, Goofy Goof and Head sorcerer, Donald Duck. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked pretty much the same from thirty-five years ago, but just looked older and in Sora's case, taller.

To their knowledge Queen Kairi's ring, the ring to open the passage way was stolen just the day before. The stolen ring caused a giant uproar and Queen Kairi was to stay in the library till it was found. The ring was found, but only after the passage was opened.

King Sora stood watching the open passageway as clouds of aura full of darkness started to rise from down below. Every muscle in Sora's body longed for battle. All was quiet as he waited; he focused his eyes on the darkness.

Then he saw it, red eyes flashed and a figure in a black jacket walked out of the passage. Sora couldn't see the figure's face because it was shrouded in shadows from the hood that was over its head. The only hint of a face was, of course, the glowing crimson eyes.

The figure reached the top of the passages staircase walked a few feet forward, and stopped. Sora looked at the figure from head to toe then looked at what was in the figure's left hand. He was surprised and confused about why the figure only wanted what was in its hand.

In the figures left hand was a book. The book contained the fake and the real Ansem Reports. The Ansem Reports that had every piece of information about the Heartless and the creatures of darkness.

"Why does Organization Thirteen want that book?" Sora asked as his keyblade appeared in his hand. His deep voice echoed throughout the room.

The figure didn't answer; it just started to walk forward.

"Stop! Answer the question!" Sora yelled.

The figure stopped, its right foot in front of the left foot. Its head bowed slightly, its crimson eyes still looking at the three that stood in front of it, its shoulders hung back. The way the figure stood reminded Sora of a Nobody that he had defeated a long time ago, Xemnas.

"Why do you think I'm with the organization?" a female voice asked. The voice was coming from the figure.

For the first time Sora took a closer look at the hooded figure. He noticed that the figure had a full feminine shape. His muscles loosened and slightly uncoiled from the fighting stance that he was in.

"The reason why I think you're in the organization is because of your jacket." Sora replied.

"But Organization Thirteen died thirty-five years ago," the figure said.

"That's true, but that leaves the question of why you need that book."

The figures crimson eyes thinned as if to give off a scowling stare, and then replied, "Let's just say that this book belongs to an old friend of mine and he wants it back."

"Who is this friend of yours? What's his name? Is it Ansem the wise or someone else?" Sora asked. Donald stood impatiently to Sora's right; Goofy stood patiently to Sora's left.

"You ask too many questions, King of the Light, and I'll answer no more." The figure took another step forward.

Donald raised his wand and yelled in his duck like voice, "I got it!" lightning shot down from mid-air above the figure.

But the lightning never hit its target because right before the lightning appeared the figure ran forward. The figure ran so fast she was nearly a blur. It was only a matter of seconds before the figure appeared a few feet in front of Sora.

Sora lurched forwarded bringing the keyblade up in an upward slash from the left but just like the lightning he missed his mark, because the figure jumped out of the way. The figure jumped forwarded above the keyblade flipping in mid-air over Sora. The figure soon landed on her feet a few feet behind Sora and was right next to Goofy. But Goofy never got the chance to attack because the figure lurched forward, running toward the throne room doors. Sora, Donald, and Goofy right behind her.

The figure ran out into the hallway and to the other side of the hallway, where she jumped five feet into the air and off the balcony. The figure started to fall in to the courtyard but as she fell she spun around to face the balcony where Sora, Donald and Goofy stood. She snapped her fingers with an echoing snap and a black dragon appeared from the ground.

As the dragon's head passed the figure, the figure quickly grabbed one of the spikes that was on the dragon's neck and was carried off. The figure held the book of Ansem Reports tightly in her hand as the dragon carried her up into the sky. She watched as the King of Light and his two friends grow smaller and smaller, until darkness started to engulf the figure and the dragon.

After a short while the dragon began to fly horizontally so the figure could sit up straight. She soon put the book into the left pocket of her jacket and took out a flat round communicator form the other. She pushed a few buttons to turn it on. When it was on it projected a hologram image of the person she wanted to talk to. A man whose face was masked in red clothes.

"I have it." The figure said removing the hood of the jacket to reveal a goddess-like face that had full lips, stern golden eyes that were once crimson, and was framed with flying long raven black hair.

"Good work, Fang."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The sound of waves crashing on to shore and the sound of the wind passing by filled Xemnas's ears. The sand that he stood upon felt as soft as fur under his bare feet. All was dark in his eyes, he could see nothing, and all he could do was listen and feel.

The sound of the waves and the sound of the light breeze filled the air, giving off a tranquil aura. As Xemnas listened to the waves and the wind he thought about all that had happened. From now to the moment that he was brought back to life.

Then as the wind past his ear again a whisper came to him. It was carried to his ear and it gave the impression that the wind itself spoke. At first the whisper started out as nothing but quiet mummers, then words started to form in a matter of seconds. The whispering voice that spoke was female and was spoken softly.

Xehanort. Open your eyes, Xehanort_._

Not wanting to break the tranquility with his voice by protesting on using his human name he did what he was told and slowly opened his eyes. When his eyes were fully opened and they had adjusted to the lighting he found himself staring straight ahead at the ocean that now lay before him.

The ocean reflected the color of the setting sun that hung low on the horizon. The colors where a combination of pick, orange, purple, and yellow with a mix of a little red and blue within it. The sight was so beautiful that it was hard to describe it with words.

Xemnas continued to stare at the scene, strands of his long white slivery hair flowing in the wind in front of his face and golden eyes. As he watched the colors of dusk slowly fade something tried to pull him away from the tranquil scene. He tried to resist the pull but it only became more powerful and in the end he gave in.

The pull turned him around to face a magnificent island with healthy green palm trees, tropical plants, along with tree houses that hung from a small mountain that dominated most of the island and a third of what looked like a pirate ship.

It was Destiny Island.

When Xemnas turned around another sound came to his ears. He looked to his right and saw a waterfall that fell from the top of the mountain, and not far from the waterfall was a small shack that was also connected to the mountain.

Xemnas wanted to walk to the shack to see what was inside, but when he wanted to move he couldn't. He looked down at his feet and at that moment he noticed what he was wearing, he was wearing a tight black undershirt and black pants. He tried to move again and he still couldn't move. Then the whisper came to him again.

_Xehanort, move and follow the singing. _

When the whispering voice faded away, Xemnas tried again to move his feet, and they moved. Right after his first footstep, singing began to ring through the air. It sounded exactly like an angel singing for God and for hope; it was so beautiful that it would make a grown, stone hearted man cry. As Xemnas continued to walk toward the shack the singing grew louder.

He got to the shack, opened the door, and walked inside. When inside the shack he found a flight of stairs that led up to somewhere and without question he walked up the stairs. The flight of stairs was short and they lead to another door. Which he also opened without question, light from dusk shinned through the door way as the door was being opened. The singing pouring in through the open doorway, same as the light.

When the door was opened it revealed a bridge that lead to a smaller island. The bridge hung over the sandy shore that Xemnas had once stood on not five minutes ago. Not knowing what to do, he just continued forward, walking toward the bridge. He past a few palm trees on his way to the bridge and as he walked over it, the wood under his feet groaned in protest.

Once he walked over the bridge and planted his feet on the solid ground of the small island he looked around again. There were a few thin palm trees and one big palm tree that curved over the edge of the small island. He looked ahead and sitting there singing was a long black haired figure staring out at the ocean.

Xemnas walked to the center of the small island and stood there looking at the figure. The singing continued, but ended shortly after Xemnas stopped walking. All that was heard were the waves, the waterfall, and the wind. Then when a few moments past the figure started to turn around and as it did Xemnas held his breath for reasons unknown to him.

Once the figure turned completely around Xemnas's eyes widened in surprise. The face of the figure was the face of a goddess and its beauty could not be explained. The girls golden eyes seemed to glow in the fading light, her skin was a light tan, the slim frame of her body was outlined by the light of the sun, and her hair was long and the color was the darkest shade of black. Her hair flowed in the wind as she looked at Xemnas, her gaze seemed like it could scare a whole army into the next life.

She continued to stare at Xemnas as he stood there, and as he looked into her eyes something within him started to change. But it didn't last long because the girl started to speak, her lips moved and words flowed out, but the language that she was speaking was one that was unheard by Xemnas. Once a sentence was said it was somehow translated into a language that Xemnas could understand.

Xehanort. You are known through-out history as the one who found out about most of the darkness and their past, even without knowing your own. So now that you have learned of one part of the darkness, it is now time for you to learn of another. But for now, all you have to do is wake up from this dream. Wake up Xehanort, wake up.

Xemnas understood the first part of what she was saying but somehow did not understand what she meant when she said, "wake up." He continued to stare at her not knowing what to do, confusion building up within him. Then when he met her eyes with his, he was blown away because her eyes seemed to be filled with flames of anger and he wandered why.

He did not have to wait long for an answer to his question, because the girl started to speak again.

Xehanort, wake up. Wake up, now, Xehanort.

She repeated it again and again, non-stop.

Xehanort, wake up. Wake up, now, Xehanort.

She continued to repeat it, still non-stop. But she was now saying it louder than before. Fear in her voice and eyes as if she thought he would never wake up.

Xehanort, wake up! Wake up, now, Xehanort!

She continued to speak until Xemnas fell to his knees, still staring at her. His breathing was heavy and unstable. The girl stared back, her face now showing a calm expression. Then with a gentle voice she said.

Xehanort, please wake up. Please wake up now, Xehanort.

Xemnas nodded his head then closed his eyes, only to reopen them to see Kings face staring down at him.

Worry was written all over Kings face. That had to be probably the first of the few emotions King had shown the whole time Xemnas had seen him. But that emotion was soon replaced with a calm empty mask and King moved out of Xemnas's view.

Xemnas sat up slowly, thinking that if he sat up to quickly that his body would be engulfed in pain again. But nothing happened when he sat up. The only feeling he had within him was the sense that he had a lot of energy flowing through his body. When he looked around him he found himself in a white infirmary bed wearing only his black pants. He looked at his hands as he took full notice to the energy that he felt within him. From his hands he looked at his stomach which had a giant scar in the shape of a circle that had other web-like scars coming out of the larger scar. He would have to learn to live with it.

As Xemnas continued to look at his stomach and hands, King pulled up a chair up and sat down next to the infirmary bed. He waited for Xemnas to take notice of him sitting there, which didn't take long. Xemnas looked at King with a questioning look and without him saying a word; King began to explain what was going on.

"I can see that you have already noticed some of the changes to your body." He said. "For example the scar on your stomach from where you were injured." King continued to say.

Xemnas only nodded.

"Do you have any question on what changes I made to your physical form?"

"Yes." Xemnas replied looking back down at his hands. "I'm wondering what this energy that I'm sensing throughout my body is?"

King smiled at this and answered his question. "The energy that you feel is the energy of youth." King put a lot of meaning into the word "feel", but Xemnas just ignored it and went to his next question.

"What?"

"Yes, one of the changes that I made was your age."King looked at Xemnas as he gave King a look of disbelief. King smiled and continued with his explanation. "Since I had no idea how old you were exactly thirty-five years ago I decided to give you an age that was close to my friends. So for now on you are twenty-five."

Giving out Xemnas's new age gave a hint to the identity of King's mystery friend, who was apparently so powerful. Xemnas smiled to himself because this somehow worked with the plan that he was forming in his mind as he sat there listening to King's explanation. King ignored the smile that was on Xemnas's face and waited.

"Is there anything else that was changed while I was asleep or shall I say knocked out?" Xemnas asked, his smile fading away and a serious glare replacing it.

"Nope, nothing else, but you shouldn't go by your Nobody name from now on." King said. "Even though you still have the appearance of your Nobody form, you should go by your human name."

"Why, should I go by my human name? I've abandoned that name."

"The reason is because through-out history you are known mostly by your Nobody name. Which means that if word got out that Xemnas the leader of Organization Thirteen has returned from the grave, and the Kingdom of Light hears; then that would put the King of Light on high alert? So therefore, meaning you and everyone else who has some connection to me will be put into danger."

Xemnas knew that this was some-what true and if he was put in danger because of an abandoned name his forming plan would be useless. He thought about the situation a little longer then finally agreed to the terms.

King nodded to his agreement and stood up. Stretched and pointed behind Xemnas, saying; "Your other clothes are over there on the table. Once you are fully dressed come find me and I'll give you the information that you will need to find my friend."

King left, as soon as he had finished speaking, through a door that had come to Xemnas's view and the door in fact was not the only thing that came into view. The whole room came into view in that very instant. The walls, the furnisher, and a mirror appeared and were the color of white.

At this point Xemnas had no intentions of looking around to see what else was in the room. He just wanted to get out of this place and start his still forming plan. Which was nowhere past the first step; getting out and looking for this all powerful friend of King's. Xemnas swung his leg over the side of the bed, his feet landing on cold marble flooring that sent chills up his spine and got up once the chills were gone. His first few steps were a little wobbly but it didn't last long and he made his way over to the table. When standing next to the table Xemnas found a low cut undershirt, his jacket, gloves, socks, and combat boots all in a neat pile and without hesitation he put on every piece of clothing.

Walking through the door King had just walked through had lead Xemnas right back to where he was before he was knocked out and the room where he had died. King was sitting on his throne again waiting for Xemnas to come in. King smiled and gestured toward the chair that was in front of him, when he saw Xemnas.

Xemnas sat down in the chair, looked up at King, and waited. He kept a calm face on to hide the fact that was very anxious for the information that King was going to give him. King could sense the anxiousness that was within Xemnas and soon enough relived him of that feeling by telling Xemnas the information that he was waiting for.

"The most convenient place to find my friend is to go to Radiant Garden." King said.

Rage and dislike quickly filled Xemnas, but he bit his tough and said nothing, letting King continue to talk.

"When she is there, a child of the age of six is always by her side. The child's name is Aterra and she usually calls my friend aunty or by her name. Another way of finding her is at the Castle Gate, she sometimes trains there and in order to identify her is when her jacket is off and you can see her back. The reason being is that she has a birth mark that has the three symbols of each creature of darkness over lapping each other. The Unversed symbol being on the bottom, the Heartless symbol over that and the Nobody symbol over that. This birth mark all together is a symbol of its own, but you'll have to find out what it means for yourself."

Xemnas quickly took all of this information into consideration. His attention came to the question of who exactly this Aterra girl was. But he decided to stay silent.

King got up and walked over to Xemnas, stopping by his side and looking forward. He gave Xemnas a sideways glace. Xemnas was staring forward trying to ignore King as he stood there. King looked forward again and stared at something in the distance.

"Xehanort, don't even try to hurt my friend or Aterra with your forming plans."

A cold chill ran up Xemnas's spin as he heard King speak, but he did not move an inch from where he was. He just stared at the empty throne that was in front of him.

When King confirmed that Xemnas would not say a word he continued to speak. "Aterra and my friend are like sisters to me and if you especially hurt Aterra, my friend has the power to rip you into shreds. If you also hurt my friend I will put you back in your grave."

"Do you think you can scare me, King?" Xemnas asked turning his head slowly to look at King.

"Yes."

"Well it won't work!" Xemnas's voice was now raised and he quickly stood up to stand against King. He was tired of King's games of secrets.

"Xehanort, I know want you seek and I can easily take your chance of getting it away from you! You and the others seek the same thing! But right now they have the highest chance of getting it!" Anger was now on King's face and his eyes had a very dangerous glow within them.

"Others..?" All traces of anger that was once on Xemnas's face had now gone.

"No more questions! Leave!" King snapped. Lashing his arm out in mid-air behind him a Dark Corridor opened up. King looked at the Dark Corridor then to Xemnas and in a low dangerous voice he repeated. "Leave."

Without a word and an expressionless face Xemnas pulled his hood over his head; then walked through the Dark Corridor. King never looked at him as he left. The other side of the Dark Corridor appeared in the now destroyed Bailey in the world Radiant Garden. That was what Xemnas saw just before he walked through.

The one named Xemnas stepped through the Dark corridor, but once he was through and in Radiant Garden the one named Xehanort was the only one standing there in the silence.

Fang quickly walked through the labyrinth of purple corridors that lead to Ansem's Study. Her pace slowed when she came to a short white hallway with a door at the end of it that had gold leaf carved in. Fang wasn't even through the hallway yet when she heard an explosion of yelling voices. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer to tell her to come in.

"Enter." Came an elderly voice and Fang opened the door.

When she opened the door her sight was greeted with six familiar faces one out of all she saw almost every day. That person was none other than Ansem the Wise, who was dressed in crimson red cloth. The others were in fact Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion; five out of six founding members of Organization Thirteen. The five members were surrounding Ansem's desk. There was a sense of argument that came from the bunch, but that had all changed.

When Fang had opened the door all eyes were on her. All of the faces save for one was blank in expression; Xigbar had a kind of surprise look on his face. Fang looked at him and their eyes met and as fast as lightning they pointed to each other and shouted.

"YOU!"

"You come for a rematch old man?" Fang said with a wicked smile on her face.

Xigbar smirked, "As if. We came here to talk to Ansem about something." He turned around. Lowering his raised arm and slamming both hands on the desk in front of Ansem.

Fang lowered her own arm and walked up behind Xigbar "Not so fast I need to give Ansem something that's very important." Fang said grabbing his ponytail and pulled him out of her way. Xigbar stumbled back a few steps after Fang had let go of his hair; then grabbed Fang in a chock hold.

"Hey!" Fang shouted.

Everyone in the room shook their heads at the little show that was going on in the middle of the room.

"Would you two stop playing around, you're acting like a new married couple." Zexion said in a very bored voice, opening his book and reading what was inside. Fang and Xigbar stopped fighting and stared at Zexion with what could be considered death stares.

"Why would I want to be married to this guy? He only has one good eye." Fang said after Xigbar let her go.

"Marry her, as if." Xigbar said as he laid a hand on the eye that was covered with an eye patch, as if hurt by Fangs words.

"Fang, Braig, Ienzo is right, stop this none sense." Ansem said.

Xigbar and Zexion gave Ansem an angry scowl for using their human names.

"It's Xigbar."

"Zexion."

"Whatever, Fang you came here for a reason, am I right." Ansem asked.

Fang nodded and reached into her left pocket. She took out the book of Ansem reports. "All of them are in there. The fake and real ones." She hand the book to Ansem and he kindly took it from her.

Fang bowed her head slightly and started to turn around when Ansem spoke again. "If you're going to go look for Aterra, she's with your brother down stairs, somewhere in the Heartless Manufactory, training."

Fang nodded again and turned to Xaldin and Lexaeus. "Would you two like to join me down there?"

Lexaeus stayed silent, but nodded his 'yes'.

"Yes, we would." Xaldin replied nodding as well, his black corn rolled hair moving all by its self as though the wind where moving it.

Fang turned to leave but did not leave the way she came. She in fact walk over to the simple barren wall and placed her hand on it. The wall began to glow and slowly started to fade away small piece by small piece, like glass shards falling apart.

"I think that I'll join you. I'll like to see how the child has improved in her training." Vexen said stepping forward, his hands falling to his side as he walked out of his thinking position and pushing some of his long blonde hair out of his face.

"So Dilan, Even, and Aeleus are going to go with you?" Ansem said as the wall finished fading. "Well less in this small room is a good thing." He leaned back and happily received another glare, but from Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus instead.

Before they could start an uproar about names Fang held up her hand to keep them silent. Then pointed to each one of them as she said the names that they preferred.

"Xaldin."

"Vexen."

"Lexeaus."

Ansem shook his head and sighed. "Well how about this, why don't all of you go down there. I need to make an important phone call, any ways."

No one replied, just followed Fang farther into Ansem's study to the computer room. Zexion though stayed even after everyone left until Fangs voice called out to him saying. "Come on Zexion, you can read your book later." Xigbar's laughter rang out after Fang spoke and Zexion closed his book with a loud thud; then followed.

The six of them walked past the main computer in the computer room and out through the door that was on the other side, and stopped at the elevator. The doors opened Xaldin and Lexeaus walked in first, then Vexen and Zexion, followed by Xigbar and Fang. The doors closed and soon the elevator started to move down.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to Ansem about?" Fang asked right before the doors opened.

"We were wondering why you and your team keep getting the missions and the five of us are stuck here." Xaldin replied.

They were now stepping off the elevator and walking down the two short flights of stairs to the open area that was down below, where two figures stood. One figure was short and the other tall, their faces coming into view as the six of them made their way down.

The first of the two figures to turn around was the short figure. The short figure was a small girl of the age of six. She was about three and an half feet tall, blue eyes, and had shoulder length that was the color of deep brown with some natural black streaks in it. She was wearing an orange short sleeved shirt, tan pants, and a pair of sneaker.

When the girl saw Fang she smiled and ran to her, shouting. "Aunty!" Fang kneeled done on one knee, opened her arms, and let the girl run into them, giving her a big hug.

"Hey, Aterra, how are you?" Fang asked smiling into the girl's hair.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Aterra replied, looking up a Fang.

"I'm good. So I heard you were down here training. Am I right?"

"Well we were training. But only till she came to a distraction." The tall figure that had been standing with Aterra earlier was now standing in front of Fang, looking down at her.

The figure who stood in front of Fang was none other than her own brother, Demané or Dem for short. He was taller than Fang, nearly six feet tall. In some ways he looked a lot like King; he had white spiky hair with black streaks in it as well, silver eyes that had a hint of gold within them and somehow looked older then he really was. Dem was in fact twenty years old, just a year younger than his sister.

"Well sorry for the so call distraction." Fang had a cunning smile on her lips as she got up to talk to her brother.

"No, problem. As long as Aterra can go back to training, now." Dem said folding his arms and looking down at Aterra giving her a mocking but stern smile. Aterra looked up at Dem and gave him a smile along with a giggle.

"Well, I guess we'll stay and watch her training." She looked behind her to see how the other five of them would fair in watching and found all of them leaning against the wall waiting for the training session to start.

"Sure, but there's only about fifteen minutes left in her training session today." Dem laid a hand on his sisters shoulder then turned around to continue the session. Fang walked up the few steps that were in front of her and over to the wall were she stood between Xaldin and Lexeaus.

"Doesn't it remind you of your human days of being a royal guard?" Fang asked them.

"No, not really." Lexeaus said.

Xaldin smiled; same as Fang. No one spoke another work, just watched the training session; all except Zexion who had his nose buried in his book.

Ansem sat in his chair looking around his clean and organized study, remembering how it had looked six years ago when the fifteen year old Fang dragged him to his study after being brought back to life. His study was a complete mess, books and papers everywhere on the floor and on his desk, along with the books was broken glass which was from the glass containers that held hearts during his years of his experiments on the darkness within hearts, were also on the floor. Nothing had been taken from the room, not even the portrait of his apprentice, Xehanort, who Ansem thought to be loyal and somewhat like a son to him.

But that was all in the past and Ansem needed to make an important phone call to a very important person. He grabbed the communicator that lay on his desk, pushed the button that dominated the bottom of the communicator and placed it back down on the desk. Static was the first thing that appeared on the holographic screen. When a few long moments past and Ansem thought that no one was going to pick up, he was than greeted by a familiar face, King's face.

"Hello, King." Ansem said, stroking his beard.

"Hello, Ansem. You haven't changed a bit." King commented, and his comment was true. Ansem was old but his long gold hair and his gold beard were still the same color, no sign of gray at all.

"Thank you for the compliment."

"You're welcome. Now may I ask why you have called me?"

"I just called to ask if anything has happened since the last time I talked to you."

King folded his arms and looked up. "Something did happen just today."

"What happened?" Ansem leaned forward, placing his arms on the desk.

Silence.

"Well? What happened?" he asked again.

King sighed and looked back at Ansem. "I brought the sixth saint back from the dead."

"Xehanort?"

"Yes."

Ansem leaned back in his chair. He had known that this day would come and for some reason _felt_ happy but also slightly angry about the whole situation. Ansem smiled and laughed.

King unfolded his arms and shook his head. "Ansem."

Still laughing Ansem replied," What is it my young friend?"

"He's there, in Radiant Garden."

Ansem stopped laughing. "What do you mean he's here?"

"I sent him there to meet Fang. I think I had sent him to the Bailey, near the town. Ansem, he is her heart and she is his. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. I can send Fang to town, to get some more sea-salt ice cream."Ansem placed his hand on his beard again and just smiled.

"That could work; just make sure that Aterra goes with her, ok?"

"Agreed, my young friend. I will speak with you if there are any problems here."

"As will I." King nodded his head. Ansem nodded his head in reply. The hologram image of King slowly faded into static. Ansem turned off the communicator and got out of his chair.

He walked through the same doorway that the others had walked through an came to a balcony that was just outside the entrance to the computer room. Ansem placed his hands on the railing and leaned forward to look down on the Heartless Manufactory. It looked like the training session was just about over. So he shouted out to the figures down below.

"Fang! Could you come here and bring Aterra with you!"

All the figures down below looked up when Ansem called out. Fang stepped away from the wall, walked over to Dem and Aterra, exchanged a few words with Dem and lifted Aterra up into her arms. Once save and securer in Fang's arms, the both of them became a blur and disappeared. When the two of them disappeared Ansem turned around to face Fang and Aterra who now stood in front of him. Fang set Aterra down on the ground, than looked up at Ansem.

"Ok, we're here. What is it that you want?"

"I need you two to go into town and get me some more sea-salt ice cream." Ansem replied reaching into his pocket and taking out a small brown pouch full of munny.

A look of surprise came to Fang's face. "What? Didn't I get you ice cream just the other day, before I left for my mission?"

"Yes, but I'm almost out. So I need you to get me some more. Please." Ansem said handing Fang the brown pouch of munny.

Fang sighed, took the pouch and muttering a few things to herself as she took Aterra's hand and walked out. "Fine, fine." Were the last words she spoke before she and Aterra left Ansem's study, to go get the ice cream.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The Bailey had looked the same for over thirty-five years. The far wall of the upper level was destroyed from the Heartless attack the same amount of years ago, along with a large portion of stairs that lead to the lower level of the Bailey. There were still giant pieces of concert scattered all over the ground. When the Bailey was destroyed it left a giant gaping hole that now lead to the Castle Gates. But that wasn't the only damage that was done to Radiant Garden. The Restoration Site was also destroyed as well; a whole section of it had fallen, covering most of the pathway, but there was still room for people to walk through.

All was quiet as Xehanort stood on one of the two balconies that looked out over The Great Maw. The blue and purple canyon shone brightly in the late morning, early afternoon sun light. A small breeze started up carrying the faint sounds of the busy marketplace to him. He listened to the familiar sounds of the place he had once called home, letting the memories of his day's researching and studying the darkness fill his mind. Nothing could break the tranquil silence that filled his ears or was there?

Out of the distance a child's laughter came from behind him and Xehanort turned slightly to look toward the entrance to the Restoration Site. Two figures were coming out from the Site, a short figure that was running and a tall figure that was walking. They made their way to the flight of stairs that lead to the upper level of the Bailey. The laughter continued as the two of them made their way up. The first to emerge from around the corner was a little girl with shoulder length hair the color of brown and a little black, blue eyes and a smiling face. At first the girl took no notice of him and turned around to face the way she had came, yelling:

"Come on Fang!"

Then ran from where she was, stopping just a few feet from where she originally stood and looked at Xehanort. There were different expression on her face when she saw his, curiosity being the dominate expression. There was complete silence between them and in that silence they just stared at each other. But the silence was soon broken by a female voice. The voice that spoke reminded Xehanort of the dream he had when he was sleeping in Kingdom Hearts.

"Aterra, what's the rush? We can walk to the Marketplace."

As soon as the words were spoken the other figure emerged from around the corner. Xehanort was completely caught off guard when he saw who had rounded the corner. The girl who had emerged from around the corner and came to Xehanort's view was the girl from his dream and for once he was glad that no one could see his face from under his hood.

"Aterra, come on let's get to the Marketplace before all the ice cream is gone." Fang walked over to Aterra and took her by the shoulder, pulling her toward the gate.

"But Fang he has the same jacket you have." Aterra said walking with Fang to the gate.

"I know sweetie, but we need to go." Fang kept stern eyes on Xehanort as they left, her face showing that she had no idea who he was and she had no plans on trusting him any time soon.

_So, that was Aterra? Then that must mean that the other girl is King's friend._

Xehanort stayed where he was for a few moments after they left. Following them, soon after they were out of view. Once through the gate Xehanort's view was welcomed to the Borough, in front of him was a walkway that was connected to a very small section of the town. At the end of the walkway was a giant crane, it appeared that it had not been used for years The two girls, Fang and Aterra, were walking to the other end of the walkway, passing the crane, toward a long flight of stairs that was to the left. They rounded the bend and walked down the stairs, their eyes cast down.

As soon as they were out of sight Xehanort walked down the walkway as well, but instead of walking down the stairs he stopped at the top of them and looked down upon the houses down below. Only a few moment past by when the two girls appeared around the corner. The small girl, Aterra, was now running again and the other girl, Fang, was right behind her. The both of them were walking through the ally that laid between the wall and a house, then soon making a sharp left turn, and heading straight toward the entrance of the Marketplace. When they were out of view again, Xehanort jumped over the edge, landing in the ally below. Quickly following them again.

On his way to the Marketplace Xehanort past through the entrance and looked at one of the two fountains that were on each side, both connected to the wall. He past the entrance and walked up a few flights of stairs to finally reach the Marketplace. From what he could see and remember, the Marketplace was small, in the center was a square were everyone could meet up with others and talk or hang around. On the perimeter of the square were small business that appeared to be thriving. The one shop that Xehanort knew all too well was the Sea-Salt Ice Cream stand; he knew it so well because his old mentor, Ansem the Wise, would always go there to get ice cream.

At this thought Xehanort looked over to the stand which was to his right, and when his gaze fell on to the stand it had also fell on the two he was following. No surprise came to him, because the one good thing about the Marketplace being so small was the fact that it was so easy to find someone you were looking for. Fang and Aterra were not looking in his direction and their gazes never found him as he past them to walk over to the Moogle shop to supposedly look at the items that the Moogle was selling today. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Fang purchase about two weeks worth of Sea-Salt ice cream. The casher placed the purchases in a portable cooler and gave it to Fang with a friendly smile on her face. Fang smiled back and walk to the open freezer, were Aterra was standing; she was looking into the freezer with an expression of excitement any child would get with anything that was _cool._

Fang laid a hand on Aterra's shoulder, telling her that it was time to go, and they both left to leave. When they were gone Xehanort soon followed leaving the sounds of the Marketplace behind.

Fang and Aterra were just about to walk down the stairs to the lower level of the Bailey, when Fang stopped in her tracks. Aterra, who had been skipping ahead stopped as soon as Fang did, she turned around to look up at Fang. Fangs face was emotionless, she was staring ahead motionless; then she looked down at Aterra.

"Fang?" Aterra had a confused look on her face.

Fang kneeled down, placing the cooler down in front of her, right between Aterra and her. She looking into Aterra's blue eyes and gave her a small smile. "Aterra, could you do something for me?"

The look of confusion was quickly replaced with a smile that spread from ear to ear. "Sure!"

"Could you take this to DiZ for me?"

"Ok." Aterra replied, even though her smile started to fade away. "But aren't you going to coming with me?"

Fangs smile grow a little wider. "I'll be right behind you, sweetie. I just… I just have something to do before I go back home."

Aterra just nodded and picked up the cooler. Fang helped Terra pick up the cooler and put the shoulder strap over her so it would not slip out of her hands so easily. Fang looked into Aterra's eyes again; she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, leaned forward and gave Terra a kiss on the forehead. When Fang pulled away Aterra's smile was again spread from ear to ear. Fang smiled to Aterra again, then nodded for Aterra to head on back to Ansem, to give him his ice cream. Aterra nodded back and ran off.

When Aterra was gone Fang stood up, standing in the silence that was now in the air. She stared ahead of her, prolonging the silence that hung around her. As she stood there she let all of her senses open up completely. She scanned the whole area with her mind and her senses of smell, her eyes now closed.

She stayed the way she was for a few long moments; she didn't move; she didn't even make a sound. Then she had it, the aura that had been lingering in the air ever since she and Aterra had first walked through the Bailey, ever since they had passed that man in the same coat as hers. She opened her eyes and found the exact spot were the aura was the strongest. Fang turned her head and looked right at the gate.

"You've been following us ever since we passed through here." Fang never took her eyes away from the gate after she spoke.

From the shadows within the gate the man walked out. He was clothed and hooded in the same exact jacket that Fang was wearing. He stopped just outside of the gate, Fang stared at him with an emotionless stare.

There was no time for silence because Fang immediately started to ask questions. "Who are you? Show your face."

With out hesitation the man removed the hood from his head to revealed a face that was somehow similar to another face that Fang had seen before. The man's long silver hair fell over his shoulders and down his back, a few strands were hanging in his face; but at this point she could not remember. She had no time to think about it because the man started to speak.

"My name is Xehanort."

When he said his name the similarity of his face and the face she couldn't remember came to her, he was Ansem's old apprentice. Surprise rows up within her, but she didn't let the emotion show on her face; she just went to her next question.

"Why are you here?"

"King sent me here to assist you against the Kingdom of Light." Xehanort said without hesitation taking a step forward, laying a hand on his chest.

Fangs eyes narrowed. "How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you're not lying to me?" she half turned to face him, but she stood so that if she needed to run or fight, she could do whatever she needed to.

"You don't." Xehanort matched Fangs stare with the same emotionless stare that she was giving him.

There was a long stretch of time that was filled with silence. They just stared at each other without saying a word. During that silence the little breeze that hung in the air started to pick up and change into a gust of wind.

"Well if I can't trust you, then why am I even talking to you?" Fang said breaking the silence, a red tint coming to her eyes as she spoke.

Xehanort didn't back down when he saw Fangs eyes, instead he asked. "How can I help you trust me?" his face was still emotionless, but his voice sounded as if he really wanted to help her trust him.

"There's nothing you can do to help me trust you. In these times, if you want to be trusted, you have to earn that trust. It's not just given to you. Thank the Kingdom of Light for that."

"I was sent here by King, is that not enough for you to trust me?" Xehanort's voice began to sound annoyed. King had mention nothing like this to him about his friend.

"No, it's not enough. Like I said there is nothing you can do to help _me_ trust you." Fang put a lot of energy in the word 'me' and Xehanort knew that there was more to what she was saying. But he stayed silent waiting for her to finish.

Another stretch of silence engulfed the air as they both waited for each other to say something. But neither of them spoke and the silence stretched to an unbearable level. The red tint in Fangs eyes slowly started to fade away and Xehanort saw the red begin to fade from where he stood. Fang looked down as if she was thinking of something very important, but it was only for a few minutes before she looked back up at Xehanort.

"But… there is someone who can truly trust you. He can read into what you say and can find the truth within those spoken words. He can truly find out if you can be trusted and if he trust you, _then_ I might be able to trust you as well."

This was a stepping stone of progress in this new time for Xehanort and he needed this stepping stone to continue with his plans. Which was now to gain his heart back and create a new world.

"Who?" Xehanort asked.

The red tint that had started to fade away came back as soon as Xehanort spoke. "Well, I can trust you with his name." Fang said folding her arms over her chest looking away from Xehanort and over the balcony at the Great Maw. Her eyes were half closed and the red tint was finally gone. "His name is the Heart Reader. He reads those with and without hearts."

"Ok, if I agree to see this Heart Reader and prove that I'm trust worthy, you have to let me assist you against the Kingdom of Light." Xehanort said pleased with the information that he had just received.

"Fine. But…" Fang replied pausing to fine the right words to say next.

"But, what?" Xehanort asked acting confused about what she was saying.

"But if you are not found trust worthy then I get to kill you, for trying to deceive us." Fang looked at Xehanort, her eyes fully opened. Her eyes which had been gold change to a deep crimson red as she spoke this words to Xehanort.

Xehanort took a step back, not in surprise, but in amazement. But he still didn't back down at the sight of her eyes. "Fine." As he agreed to Fangs terms a small voice deep within him kept screaming. _Why would you agree to something like that!?_ But the answer was as clear as day; he had nothing life threading to hide. Xehanort knew that if the girl that was standing in front of him was really King's friend, then she would already know that he would have a plan that involved Kingdom Hearts locked within his head.

The red in Fangs eyes started to turn gold when he agreed to the terms that she had given him and unfolded her arms as she turned away from him. Fang waved her right hand in the air, above her head, signaling Xehanort to follow her. Fang walked to the edge of the upper level of the Bailey and jumped down to the lower level. Xehanort walked to the edge himself and looked down at Fang. She had already started to walk out of the Bailey and Xehanort quickly jumped down and went after her.

They left the Bailey in silence. The silenced continued as they walked through the Restoration Site and on to the Postern. The Postern was a large circular platform that hung over a vast open space that looked over a great valley of blue and purple mountains that spread as far as the human eye could see. On the other side of the circular platform was a ramp that circled the outside of the platform, leading to a few steps that brought them to the purple wall and floor Corridors. They walked through the Corridors till they got to the door that lead to Ansem's Study. Fang knocked on the door a few times and waited for a response.

"Come in." When the response came, Fang opened the door and walked in, Xehanort right behind her.

"Hello, Heart Reader." Fang said once the door was closed. She walked up to the desk and placed both of her hands on the desk.

The chair was turned around, so Xehanort could not see who was sitting in the chair. But he did recognize the voice that had spoken just before they had entered the room.

"I've brought someone who claims to have been sent here by King to assist us. I need you to read into his words and mind to see if he is trust worthy." Fang said bowing her head after she spoke.

"I will read into what he says." The chair turned and Ansem sat there comfortable, leaning back against the chair. King's words came flowing back into Xehanort mind; '_There are thirteen members, not including the old man that helps my friend, who you may know._' In Ansem's arms, laying down, was a small black dragon the size of a cat. Fangs eyes immediately fell on the dragon.

"Darkness? What are you doing here?" At her words the little dragon picked its self up, jumped up, ran to Fang, jumping off the edge of the desk and into Fangs arms. The dragons little jewel-like eyes stared up at Fang.

"Oh, yes, Aterra brought him in after bringing me my Sea-salt ice cream." Ansem said taking out an ice cream to eat.

Fang said nothing for a moment as she petted Darkness on the head, listening to the little dragon purr. "Well, like I said I brought someone here to be read." She gestured toward Xehanort who was now standing a little ways away from her and the desk. He had a dark look on his face as he looked at Ansem. When Xehanort was mentioned Darkness moved his head to look at Xehanort himself and when he saw Xehanort the spikes on his neck and back became very sharp and he started to growl.

Xehanort's took his gaze off of Ansem and looked at Darkness. The dark look on Xehanort's lighted as he looked at the little dragon, but he didn't move or say a word.

"Fang, he is trust worthy." Ansem said, bringing Xehanort's attention back on him. This time Ansem had a dark look on his face as he looked at his old apprentice.

Surprise came to Fangs face. But she didn't get to say anything because Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, and Zexion came walking in from the computer room. Xigbar was the first one to enter the study.

"Well, well, well, look what the dragon dragged in." Xigbar said with a cocky smile on his face. "We finally get to see an old face around here. Ha-ha."

"Yes, it is nice to see a familiar face." Vexen said, walking over to the Ansem's desk and leaning over to Ansem to speak to him. "Ansem, the girl has finished her lessons and has gone to her room to rest."

"Thank you, Eve… Vexen." Ansem replied.

Disbelief surged through Xehanort, he could not believe that his five colleagues that had helped him over throw Ansem, were now working for him again.

"Ansem, how can he be trusted, he just walked into the room." Fang said through the five voices that filled the air. At that, the five who had just walked in were silenced by her words, not out of outrage but just because she had brought up a good question, for this time and age.

There were seven pairs of eyes on Ansem, one of them being Xehanort. Xehanort had thought that it would have taken longer for the Heart Reader or Ansem to make a decision on whether he was trust worthy or not. A piercing silence filled the room. It was a while before Ansem spoke and when he did he looked at Xehanort.

"The reason I made this quick decision was on the fact that for most of the years that he had been one of my apprentices, he was trust worthy, and now that we are on the same side, I can trust him and hopefully he can trust me." Ansem explained. He then turned his gaze onto Fang." Dose that answer your question, Fang." His tone was light and father like when he spoke to Fang and Fang nodded that it did answer her question.

There was silence again, but it was not the same piercing silence as before. Xehanort was surprised by what Ansem had just said, the fact being that Ansem had said something about the both of them being on the same side. But even though he was surprised he didn't let it show in his face and eyes.

"What do you mean same side?" He asked stepping toward Ansem's desk.

Ansem looked back at Xehanort. "I was just about to get to that, and I'm glad, the five of you came at a perfect time." Ansem looked over at the five who were standing a little ways away from the desk as well.

"Well, if the seven of you are going to talk about something's, I'll leave." Fang said backing up towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Zexion asked.

"I think I'm going to go to the Castle Gates and train a little. So I'll see you all later." Fang turned around and opened the door to leave. But before she left, she looked over at Xehanort who was watching her, and she gave him a if- you- slip- up- once- your- dead look. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and leaving the seven of them to talk.

"So should we call you, Xemnas or Xehanort, now?" Ansem asked taking a bit out of his ice cream, after Fang left.

Xehanort looked over at Ansem again, he face still emotionless. "King told me to go by Xehanort." He replied hesitantly.

"Really? He never said anything like that to us." Xaldin said as he leaned against the wall next to a bookcase.

"That's because you're not one of the Superior Beings in history, Dila…Xaldin." Ansem replied not looking at Xaldin but at the door.

"Superior Beings?" Xehanort asked even though he knew what _a_ Superior Being was.

"The Superior Beings are a rare and very powerful type of Creature of Darkness. There have only been two in every recorded history, in every world." Ansem explained. "The first Superior Being was defeated before the Kingdom of Light even came to be what it is today, but the ones who recorded this information were wrong about him being dead." Ansem looked at Xehanort as he continued his explanation.

Xehanort did not reply, he did not move, he just looked down at the ground and took in the information that Ansem was giving him.

"However," Ansem said leaning farther back into his chair. Xehanort looked up, waiting for what else Ansem was going to say. "The second Superior Being is alive, healthy, strong, and powerful. Plus you have already met the second Superior Being."

"Who?" Xehanort asked his expressionless showing some sign that he really wanted to know. He looked at his five colleagues that stood on the opposite side of the room, but when he looked at them they cast their eyes down as to avoid his gaze.

"It's alright you can tell him." Ansem said taking another bit out of his ice cream.

"But..." Zexion said taking a step forward.

"If trouble comes your way for telling him, then send that trouble to me. I can handle it." Ansem interrupted, taking yet another bit out of the ice cream bar.

The silence that had begun to fill the air was broken by someone saying, "The second Superior Being is Fang." Everyone looked over by the entrance to the computer room. It was Lexeaus who had spoke.

Xehanort was, for once in his life, speechless. He remembered that King had told him that his friend was powerful, but he didn't say how powerful.

"Yes, Fang is the second Superior Being, but she is also another type of Creature of Darkness that you never thought could be, Xehanort. In fact, the five here are those exact creatures." Ansem said as he looked at Xehanort again, looking of any sign that he wanted to know what the creature was called.

"May I ask what this new Creature of Darkness is called?" Xehanort asked, giving away the fact that he did want to know.

"No, you may not. But you can ask about other things." Ansem said eating the remains of the ice cream.

Xehanort stayed quiet, the subject of this other Creature of Darkness swimming in his head. Then it came to him. "I heard that there were twelve others that help you and Fang."

"Ah, yes, King told you about that. Yes, there are twelve others, but you will met them later after you are turned." Ansem replied.

"Turned?" Xehanort was now confused.

"Yep, just like the rest of us." Xigbar said.

"…"

Xigbar sighed. "King spoke to you about making some changes to your physical appearance and your age, right?"

Xehanort nodded.

"Did you ever hear him say something like, '_No, only she can do that.'_?"

Xehanort nodded again.

"Well, Fang made a _vaccine_," Xigbar used air quotes as he said the word vaccine. "It can turn any creature into what the five of us, Ansem, and Fang are; the new Creature of Darkness."

Xehanort was beginning to understand, but he didn't understand enough to say that he understood. His eyes went back down to the floor as he thought this whole thing through, even though he was coming up short with a logical answer to what he had just heard.

"Speaking of ages, what was the age that King gave you?" Vexen asked, snapping Xehanort out of his thoughts.

"Why do you want to know?" Xehanort asked.

"Well, I need the information, because ever since Xaldin and I were brought back I've been writing down everything that has happened in this new time." Vexen explained. "Which includes the changes that have happened to all of us." He continued.

"King said that I was now twenty-five."Xehanort replied. "What ages did he give all of you then?"

It looked like one of the five were going to answer, but Ansem answered instead, and this time he used the names that they all preferred. "Xigbar, is twenty-six; Xaldin and Vexen are twenty- eight; Lexeaus is twenty-nine; and Zexion is the same age as Fang, twenty-one." They each gave a sign of acknowledgment as Ansem said their name and age.

Vexen quickly took a piece of paper from Ansem's desk and picked up a pen, then wrote down the new information he had just revived. Once he was done writing he folded the piece of paper and placed it in the pocket of his jacket.

"I do believe that it about time for Xehanort to be given the vaccine. Why don't all of you go to the Castle that Never Was and when Fang or I need you we'll call, or just come on your own time." Ansem said standing up and getting ready to leave. No one said anything. Ansem gathered up what was remained from the ice cream that he had just finished, nodded that he had no more to say and walked out.

The silence that now completely engulfed the room continued until Xigbar spoke. "Well, come on Lord Superior Being, we need to give you the _vaccine_." He used air quotes again and turned around. "Lexeaus, do you mind opening a Dark Corridor?"

Lexeaus nodded and turned around as well throwing his hand out; his hand opened, and summoned a Dark Corridor on the wall that was just behind him. Four of them walked through, leaving Xigbar and Xehanort in Ansem's Study. Before Xigbar walked through the Dark Corridor himself, he turned around to face Xehanort. "Are you coming or not?"

"There's something wrong with all of you." Xehanort said. In fact the very moment Xehanort saw the five of them he knew there was something wrong with them. All of them seemed to have more humanity within them, they seemed to have emotions that were not there, more joy, happiness, anger, hatred, and most of all loyalty and forgiveness. It was strange to see them as they were because it looked like they had gained a heart but they were still Creatures of Darkness.

"As if, we've just changed since the last time you saw us. So just relaxes." Xigbar said before he finally walked through the Dark Corridor.

Xehanort nodded to himself. He walked across the room and entered through the Dark Corridor. What he found on the other side was the Grey Area, the old mission dispatch that was in the Castle that Never Was, but it was also known as the common room. Xehanort continued to follow the others through the castle till they got to the infirmary.

In the infirmary, Xehanort sat down on a bed, everyone but Vexen had left. Vexen went to a mini fridge and pulled out a needle that had a black and red liquid within it. He walked over to Xehanort, as he did he grabbed a few other things he would need, a rubber tie, rubbing alcohol, a few cotton balls, gauzes, and medical tape.

"Could you please remove your jacket?" Vexen asked

Without saying a word Xehanort unzipped his jacket and laid it next to him, leaving him in his undershirt and pants. Vexen grabbed Xehanort's arm and got to work with the materials that he had gathered, working up to the injection of the black and red liquid. In a moments time the injection was over and Vexen was giving Xehanort medical direction on what and what not to do after he left the infirmary. Xehanort was left no choice but to follow Vexen's instructions, because he was now felling a little light head.

After Vexen had finished speaking he had left Xehanort in the infirmary. Xehanort laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling till he started to feel the light headedness fade away, but for however long he waited the light headedness would not go. He just stayed in the bed and decided to wait for however long it would take for it to go away. So he waited, and waited.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"_Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge._ _That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that._ _I am blessed with people's smiles and respect. But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand._ _I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times._ _Darkness...Darkness of the heart. How is it born?_ _How does it come to affect us so?_ _As ruler of this world, I must find the answers. I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness._" The boy said as he stood in the center of the library in Disney Castle. The boy looked to be about sixteen years old with light sandy brown hair and looked a lot like his father, who was taking some books off their selves, except for a few differences. His father was none other than the King of Light, Sora.

"I can see that you've memorized the Ansem Reports, Soma." Sora said continuing to look at the books.

"Word for word, dad." Soma replied, walking over to the single desk that was in the library. He looked through some of the books that were there, until he found the one that he was looking for: _Philosophy of Darkness_. He opened the book and started to look through the pages of information within its covers.

Sora walked over to the desk as well and placed the books that he had gotten from the shelves down on the desk. He looked at the book that his son was reading; when he saw the book he started to laugh. Soma looked at his father with a questioning look. "What?"

Sora shook his head and patted his son on the shoulder, before walking around the desk to the opposite side; still laughing.

"What!?"

"Nothing, nothing." Sora said trying to stop laughing. He sat down in the chair that was by his side.

A knock came from the door, and few seconds later the door opened revealing Soma's mother, the Queen of Light, Kairi. She came into the library, a smile on her face as she saw the two boys that were the most important to her.

"What's going on in here?" She asked as she walked over to her son. She looked at the book her son was looking at, but instead of laughing as Sora did; a look of confusion came to her face. "Soma, why are you reading this?" Kairi took the book away from Soma; after she took the book out of Soma's hands she closed it to read the title.

"Studying, why?" Soma replied.

Kairi said nothing in reply and silence came as she stared at the book that was in her hands. Sora looked at his wife with a concerned look.

"Mom?" Soma laid a hand on the book and gave his mother the same look as his father was.

Kairi looked up from the book and looked at the both of them. "Oh, um, Soma, why don't you go look for Riku and ask him to train with you?" She said placing the book down on the desk. "You can study later."

"But-"

"Please, Soma? I need to talk to your father about something." Kairi smiled, giving her son a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Mom, stop, please." Soma shrugged out of his mother's arms, taking a step back. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know." Kairi replied giving her son another smile.

Soma smiled back, then walked towards the door, waving to his father as he opened the door. Kairi watched Soma leave the room thinking that he looked some much like his father. There _were_ some differences between the two. Soma had a slightly lighter hair color from his father's, his sandy light brown nearly blond to his father's dark brown. Soma could have been a memory that was pulled from her head for all she knew, but he wasn't, he was hers and Sora's son.

When the door closed after Soma, Kairi immediately turned around, the smile that was on her face gone as she looked at Sora. Sora was caught slightly off guard at Kairi's quick change in expression.

"What?" He asked.

"You know what?" Kairi replied. "How could you let him study about the darkness like that?"

"Kairi, relax nothing's going to happen to him" Sora sighed leaning against the back of the chair that he was sitting in.

"How can I relax when our son is studying the very thing that we have strived to defeat? Not to mention a Creature of Darkness was in this very castle just the other day."

"I know I fought it."

"You mean you tired. You barely got a chance to hit it." Kairi's voice was shaking with what sounded like a mixture of anger and fear.

Sora got up from where he sat and circled around the desk to stand next to his wife. He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her up, at fear that she would fall to the floor. "I know I barely hit it, but the only thing that it took was the book full of the fake and real Ansem Reports."

Kairi didn't say anything to this because she knew that the book was nothing but trouble and she was happy that it was gone. But her moment of happiness was short lived.

"Anyways, Soma knows the reports word for word."

"He what?" Kairi looked up at Sora with a look that was between the lines of horror and disbelief. "Sora." She groaned.

"What?" he asked again.

"Sora you know what those reports cost. You spent most of your time after we got married, even before we got married, looking for answers on how to defeat the Creatures of Darkness and their kingdom, and you found nothing." Kairi replied groaning again.

"So?"

"So that will mean that Soma might do the same thing and I don't want him to waste his life on something that can't help." Kairi's looked into Sora's eyes and pleaded. "Please tell him not to look for information that could lead to nowhere and for him to focus on what does matter."

Sora sighed. "Ok, I'll talk to him. But he is right."

"Right about what?"

"His not a little kid anymore." Sora smiled down at Kairi, laying a hand on her cheek.

"Oh, this coming from the guy who acted like a kid till he had one."

Sora laughed pulling Kairi in his arms; Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora and gave him a hug, laughing as well.

After being in the infirmary for a few hours, Xehanort was given a room for him to stay in. He was told that he had to stay in the assigned room for about three days. He was also told that when three days past he would be brought back to Radiant Garden to finally get the information that they knew that he wanted to know.

That was two and a half days ago. Now Xehanort was sitting on the bed that was in the room, staring out the window that looked out over The World That Never Was, a pale light shining down from above. As he sat there a swirl of emotions that he should not have were within him; he was _glad _that he was alive again, _confused _about what was going on and why he was now _feeling_ emotions even though he had no heart. There was also an emotion within him that he could not recognized and it was nagging at his brain the whole time he was sitting on the bed. The feeling was somehow hard to explain.

Xehanort was so frustrated from the unknown emotion that his hand flew to his head, his fingers tangled in his hair. He stared down at the floor, trying to figure out what the unknown emotion was. After twenty minutes of thinking endless possibilities on what it could be he quickly stood up, walked away from the bed and paced the length of the room. He was tired of waiting; he wanted to leave this room and walked around the castle to clear his head. He needed fresh air. That's when he decided to go to the top of the castle, to The Altar of Naught.

Xehanort turned to face the blank wall that was behind him next to the bed, he raised his hand and summoned a Dark Corridor. He walked through it once it had appeared, stepping on to The Alter of Naught that lay on the other side. He was standing at the top of the two flights of stairs that lead up to The Alter of Naught. Xehanort looked around the familiar sight, the circular platform of white and gray metal, and designs that covered the whole flooring of the area. Looking up towards the endless and, never changing dark sky, finding the place where he was brought back to life, Kingdom Hearts.

Kingdom Hearts was completely different from the outside; it was none other than a heart shaped moon that gave off a pale light that shine down on The World That Never Was. Underneath the heart shaped moon was a tall pale white door, the door had some small deigns on and around it, along with a painted glass window that lay on the top of the door, under the pointed frame. The door was completely different from the door that was used thirty-five years ago. But the one thing that was similar between the two was the fact that the door floated in the air about fifteen feet away and five feet above the platform. The only thing connecting the door and the platform was a sky blue walkway about ten feet wide.

For some reason Xehanort smiled at the sight of Kingdom Hearts, but the smile soon faded away when the realization that Kingdome Hearts was not his to have. But no matter what nothing would come between him and finishing his goal, which was now very unclear to him. As Xehanort stood there on the platform looking up at Kingdom Hearts he got the strangest thought that he would not find what he was looking for there, his heart.

Xehanort pushed that thought out of his mind then, walked forward towards the door. But he was barely at the center of the platform when terrible stabs of pain struck him in the chest, right were his heart was support to be. He grabbed his chest with a shaking hand, gasping in pain. Xehanort fell to his knees and was just about to fall to the ground face first, but his other hand stopped him from falling. He lowered himself to the cold melt ground carefully, curling up after he did so, still grabbing his chest.

His vision started to become blurry till darkness shrouded his sight but the darkness that he saw did not last long because his vision became clear again. When his vision came back he was not looking at The Altar of Naught anymore, what he saw was in a different world, it was the Castle Gate in Radiant Garden.

He was looking through someone else and not only that, he could feel their mind and body around his, but in a way he could not read their mind. Xehanort had no control over what he was seeing and feeling, the pain was still there though it felt like the body that he was in was suffering the most out of it all. He was forced to look down as the owner of the body looked down at their hands, which were shaping into what looked to be red dragon claws. The claws were digging at the solid blue and green ground that made up the floor of the Castle Gate. A shadow moving over them as someone came running to stand in front of the person.

Xehanort then felt hands on the person's shoulders, shaking them slightly. The gaze was then brought up to look at the owner of the hands. The owner of the hand was so recognizable to Xehanort that at first he thought that he saw King looking at the person whose body he was sharing. But it wasn't, the owner of the hands looked like King but looked to be about ten or so years older than him. In the King-look- a- like's face worry and concern were the only emotions that showed as he stared at the person. He now voiced is concern by asking:

"Fang, are you okay? What's going on?"

_Fang?_

Surprise rows up within Xehanort but that surprise was soon engulfed in a massive wave of pain. Fang gasped in pain as she felt the same wave come over her. It took awhile to wait for the pain to go down a little before answering:

"I don't know what's going on, but I think I might pass out if this pain doesn't stop soon."

"What should I do, Fang? Should I go get Ansem?" panic was now in the man's face.

"No. Dem, I think-"Another massive wave of pain came over her and Xehanort, but it did not last as long as the first wave. "I think there's someone in my head." Fang continued to say once the pain went down again.

A look of utter surprise came to Dems face. "What? Is that even possible for someone to do that to you?"

"I don't know. But whoever they are, _their_, the one who is in pain not me."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know." Fang's and Xehanort's vision began to turn red. Soon Xehanort felt a form of power push and also pull him way from Fang. He was losing the feeling of Fang's mind and body, then when it came to the point where he could barely feel her, her voice came echoing into his mind.

_GET OUT!_

His vision faded to darkness once again and the sight of the Castle Gate was gone.

Waking up back at The Altar of Naught, Xehanort was still laying on the ground, his breathing fast and shaky. He welcomed the cold melt to cool down his now sweaty brow. The pain was now gone from his body, but it did leave him with a massive headache, a shaking body, a bad taste in his mouth, and whole load of new questions. One being the most obvious question; what had just happened to him?

Xehanort closed his eyes to help stop his body from shaking. He stayed where he was for what seemed like minutes. When his breathing and his shaking body were mostly under control he opened his eyes; only to find two feet in his line of vision. He looked up to see Xigbar looking down at him.

"That was some episode you had there." Xigbar said, a smirk coming to his face.

Xehanort slowly sat up, his hand coming up to his head when he felt lightheaded. He thought that he would have to sit there until his head stopped hurting or when he wasn't feeling so lightheaded. But that wasn't required because Xigbar grabbed his arm and helped him up to his feet.

"You alright?" Xigbar asked slowly taking his hand back from Xehanort.

Not even trusting his voice because of his shaking body Xehanort nodded, swaying on his feet slightly until he found his footing.

"Ok, good. Now we need to get you back to your room before you pass out."

"Why, when we can go back to Radiant Garden?" Xehanort asked feeling a little rebellious at the fact that Xigbar, member number two was giving _him_ orders.

"As if. You need to get some rest now, after an episode like that anyone would want to go to bed. So just listen to me and go back to your room." Xigbar felt a bit surprised at the fact that he was acting so father-like; it made him feel a like sick. Xehanort could not believe it either, in all the time that he had known Xigbar, Xehanort had never heard him speak so father-like.

Xehanort shook his head, telling Xigbar that he had won this little argument and also indicating that he was to tired from the episode to continue it. He walked forward to the stairs, not giving any hint that he would use the Dark Corridor, he walked down the stairs and slowly made his way back to his room. Locking the door behind him, he didn't want anyone to wake him up if he fell asleep.

His room was filled with so much silence. Something about the silence calmed him, but it also brought back the unknown feeling that he felt before he left the room. Xehanort sat down on the bed, facing the window once again, the familiar frustration from before returning to him as well. It seemed to him that every human emotion was coming back to him even though he had no heart. But the strange thing was that each emotion that came to him, he could only feel a half of the real emotion. This was very strange and confusing to him.

Not wanting to think of anything anymore Xehanort decided that is was time for his day to end. Sleepiness started to cloud his mind and not wanting to waste what remaining energy he had, he just laid down on top of the bed. Once his head hit the pillow he was out cold, awaiting for morning.

The next day Xehanort, Xigbar, and Xaldin were the only ones who left to go to Radiant Garden. They walked into Ansem Study through the Dark Corridor that they had left through just the other day. As they walked in Ansem didn't even look up from his writing nor did he greet them, he only pointed to the door and with a quick remark he said "They're at the Castle Gate."

Xigbar nodded, even though Ansem was not paying attention and continued to walk on, right through the study fallowed by Xehanort and Xaldin. The walk to the Castle Gates was not long, they were about to walk through the giant gapping whole in the Bailey wall when a great roar rang through the air. The roar startled Xehanort, but did not seem to startle Xigbar and Xaldin.

They continued to walk down to the Castle Gate, they soon turned a corner to walk down a small path that was made up of large broken pieces of stone, there they were greeted by none other than Dem. Dem was leaning against a large pile of old and broken stones that seem to once belonged to a type of structure. He waved to them as they all approached, pushing away from the wall to give Xehanort a hand shake. Once Dem greeted the three of them he walked back to the wall and placed himself exactly where he was before, looking towards the center of the Castle Gate.

Xehanort could not see what was going on in the center of the Castle Gate and slowly made his way to a spot on the top of the small flight of stairs that lead there. His sight was greeted by what seemed like Fang dancing in the center of the Castle Gate, but she was in fact swinging a long sharp pointed spear around her. As she did so it seemed as if she were trying to fight off an enemy that was either to fast or not there.

She threw out the arm that was holding the spear until the spear and her arm went out as far as it could go and stopped, stood still for a few moments, then brought her arm and the spear back. Then she quickly spun the spear between her figure, throw it up in the air, and caught it with her other hand when it fell back down. Once the spear was in her other hand she repeated the same technique that she had done before.

The four of them watched in amazement as Fang continued to dance around the Castle Gate. Xehanort looked over to the three men that stood next to him and tried to read their faces as to see if there was any point in watching her. When his eyes fell on Xigbar and Xaldin he saw no type of emotion on their face, but when he looked at Dem he saw worry within his eyes.

Then as if Xaldin had read his mind he turned to Dem and started to speak, "Why is she doing this now."

Dem gave Xaldin a sideways glance. "She's been like this ever since your friend came here."

Xigbar turned his head to look at Dem. _"What do you mean?" _

Xehanort was completely caught off guard, which seemed to be happening a lot lately, because Xigbar had just spoken in a different language and not only that but it was the language that Fang had used in his dream. He understood every word that Xigbar had just said, adding yet another question to his long list of questions. But he had no time to ask any of them because the three of them launched into their conversation.

_"I don't know. It's just that she been acting weird ever since _he_ came." _Dem nodded to Xehanort, the other two give Xehanort a sideways glance after Dem spoke, and then returned their gazes back to Dem.

_"Why would she be acting weird after Xehanort came here?"_

_ "Don't you think I would have told you if I knew?"_

_ "Maybe." _Xaldin folded his arms behind him, giving Dem a hard look. Dem just stared back.

"_I _would_ tell all of you if I knew."_

_"Both of you don't start arguing."_ Xigbar stepped between Dem and Xaldin, holding his hands up to hold them back from each other_._ He looked at Dem and started to speak again. _"Did anything happen while we were all at The Castle That Never Was?"_

_ "No, she been down here training, night and day for the last four days….but," _Dem stopped speaking, looked down, a look of deep thought come to his face.

_"But what?"_ Xaldin and Xigbar asked.

_"But something did happen yesterday."_ Dem said looking back up at them.

_"Spit it out already, Dem. What happened yesterday?"_ Xigbar had a look of inpatients on his face.

_"Yesterday, I was watching Fang train, than all of a sudden she fell to the ground gasping in pain"_ A worried and confused look came to Xigbar's and Xaldin's face, and Xehanort froze where he stood trying to act as if he had heard nothing.

_"What else happened?" _Xaldin asked in a small whisper, his hands were now at his sides again.

_"Nothing else happened except she said that someone was in her head."_ Dem replied in the same form of whisper that Xaldin had used.

_"Is it even possible for someone or something to enter Fangs mind?"_ Xaldin asked, still in a whisper.

Dem shook his head in reply, telling them that he did not know.

Xigbar sighed in frustration. _"When did she have the_ episode_?"_

_"About late afternoon, early evening. Why?"_

Xigbar looked over to Xehanort before lowering his voice even more. _"The reason is because Xehanort had an _episode_ like that at the same exact time."_

_ "Do you think that there's a connection between the two of them having an episode at the same time."_ Xaldin and Dem asked together.

Xigbar shook his head. _" I don't know, but I'm going to go talk to Ansem about it. _If _he's willing to tell me."_

At the mention of Ansem Fang stopped swinging the spear around her. She held the spear over her head standing still for a few moments before bringing her arm down, the spears sharp tip pointing to the ground. The force behind the spear was so great that when the tip of the spear hit the ground a hollow sound of metal hitting rock rang through the air.

All four of them looked at Fang, the sound breaking them out of their little conversation. Fang had let go of the spear as soon as it hit the ground, darkness radiating off of the spear, falling to the ground like a heavy mist. "Yes, maybe you should go talk to Ansem." She said aloud and in the language that they all knew perfectly well. "Xigbar, you and Xaldin go talk to Ansem. Dem and I have a new student." She said all this without looking at them, but when she spoke of Dem and her having a new student she looked over her shoulder, her eyes were a dangerous color of gold.

Xehanort sighed at the mention of being someone's student _again_. He turned to watch Xigbar and Xaldin leave him to a friendly face and a girl that didn't trust him right off the bat. Neither of the two looked back as they left and as soon as they were gone Xehanort turned back around to face Fang and Dem.

Dem nodded to Xehanort then walked down the broken flight of stairs to talk to his sister. "Are you sure you're okay, Fang?"

Fang faced her brother, looking him straight in the eyes. "I'm fine, but today's going to be a hell of day. You start the lesson, okay?" Dem nodded, turning around, and waved Xehanort down to where to he and his sister were standing.

Fang then pulled the spear out of the ground, walked over to the far left wall of the Castle Gate, and leaned it against the wall, then turned around to face Dem and Xehanort. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"Okay, Xehanort; what have you learned so far about the _new_ Creature of Darkness?" Dem asked as he looked at his sister. Xehanort didn't notice because he was already looking at Fang, for a reason he did not understand, Fang paid no mind to him. "Xehanort!" Dem snapped his figures in front Xehanort's face and that snapped him out of his little world.

"Um… I've learned nothing." For some reason _embarrassment_ started to rise within him as he spoke, but it didn't show on his face.

"Well then, we're just going to have to start from the beginning."

Fang kicked the ground lightly; making a giant block of rock come up from the ground, it was two feet tall and two and a half feet wide, forming a place for Xehanort to sit down.

"Please, sit." Dem said motioning towards the block of rock. "So the first thing you need to know is the name of our kind."

"Our kind? Don't you mean your kind?" Xehanort asked sitting down.

"No, I mean _our_ kind." Dem pointed to all three of them. Xehanort had a confused look of his face, but he nodded that he understood anyway. "Well, we're called the Hollowheart's."

Xehanort took full realization of the name. "Hollowheart's?"

"Yes, a Hollowheart is a Creature of Darkness that is born from the Superior Being's blood. A Hollowheart is a mix of the three other Creatures of Darkness; the Unversed, the Nobodies, and the Heartless. But that is only half of what a Hollowheart is, the other half it demon heritage."

"Blood? Demon heritage?" Xehanort asked. The look of confusion still on his face.

"Yes, the vaccine that was given to you a few days ago was in fact blood from the Superior Being herself." Dem looked at his sister again as he said this and so did Xehanort. But Fang was looking out at the Great Maw. Xehanort had no reaction at the fact that blood was given to him, he was just glad that his question were being answered. "Any questions on what you've just learned?" Dem asked looking back at Xehanort.

Xehanort thought to himself, thinking of the days that had gone by, immediately thinking of King and the little information that he had given him. "The mark."

"The mark?"

"Yes, King said something about the Hollowheart's mark."

"Oh, yes, the symbol. Fang," Dem turned to Fang once again. At this time Fang was looking at the two of them. "Would you mind?" Dem waved a hand at his sister, giving her a look that asked an unvoiced question.

Fang said nothing; instead she started to unzip her coat, taking it off. Underneath Fang was wearing a black halter top, which showed her back. Between her shoulder blades was a symbol that looked so much like a tattoo that and could have been mistaken for one. The symbol was exactly what King had described to Xehanort; on top of the one symbol was the mark of the Nobodies which over lapped and somehow connected to the Heartless symbol and the two symbols over lapping the mark of the Unversed, which somehow connected to the other two as well. The whole symbol was a mixture of blue, red, white, and black.

Xehanort stared at the symbol in amazement. He got up from where he sat, and took a few steps forward. Still staring at the symbol his lifted his hand to touch the mark. Dem also took a few steps forward to try to stop Xehanort from touching his sister's back. "Xehanort, I wouldn't if I…"

But it was too late; Xehanort's gloved hand was just about to touch Fang's back, when all of a sudden with tremendous speed Fang turned around, smacking Xehanort's hand away from her. Replacing her jacket back on her shoulders. Xehanort was caught off guard, surprise plain on his face as he looked at Fang and she looked back with a hard stare. As they stared at each other Xehanort felt the familiar unknown feeling come back to him, and as he stared at Fang; he could tell that Fang was feeling the same thing. Even though she tried to hide it.

An awkward silence fell over the Castle Gate. Dem had stopped moving and was just shifting his gaze between Fang and Xehanort. "Fang? Xehanort?" Dem asked.

Neither of them answered and the silence continued.

A few long moment past before Fang broke the silence. "Dem, it seems that Xehanort has not told us how he _feels_ about the changes that has come over him." Fang didn't look away as she spoke.

Dem straightened and started to run with the subject that his sister had presented him with. "Yes, well, Xehanort what have you felt since you were given the vaccine?" he asked.

"Confusion, frustration, anger, not to mention _glad_ and _happy_ to be alive." Xehanort answered without hesitation.

"Okay good, you can feel some emotions."

"What?"

"A Hollowheart has just that, a hollow heart; therefore a Hollowheart can feel emotions but only half of every emotion."

Xehanort just nodded to this. But Dem continued with his questions anyway.

"Have you noticed any changes in your senses since the vaccine?" Dem continued to ask.

"No." Xehanort replied.

"What about a dream?" Dem asked.

At this Xehanort hesitated, but soon answered Dem's question. "I had a dream before I was given the vaccine, in Kingdom Hearts after King healed me from my final battle."

Dem had no reaction to Xehanort's reply and Fang once again had an emotionless mask on her face. But having no reaction did not stop Dem from questioning Xehanort. "In the dream was there an island?"

"Yes."

"Was there a girl?"

"What is this all about!?" Xehanort asked turning his gaze away from Fang's and looked at Dem.

"This is about you being the first Superior Being, Xehanort." Fang replied in a hushed tone.

"What does the dream have to do with it then?" Xehanort turned back to face Fang, a confused look on his face.

"If you had the dream before you were given the vaccine then you are strong and you have a connection to someone in this time." Fang replied.

Xehanort still didn't understand most of what was going on, but was satisfied with what he had just learned; though he wanted to know more. The silence came back as the three of them stood in the center of the Castle Gate.

"Do you have any more questions, Xehanort?" Dem asked in a quiet voice breaking the silence.

"King told me that you had a team of thirteen members, including the two of you. Will I be able to meet the rest?" his question was directed mostly to Fang, but she did not reply to his question. Instead Dem answered.

"Yes, you will be able to meet the other eleven members of our team. But you will meet them later when you start doing missions."

Xehanort just nodded, looking down at the ground. Through the hair that fell into his face he looked at Fang, wondering why she hated him so much from the start. But that was only one part of him that thought that, the other part was remembering the Hallowheart symbol on her back.

The next stretch of silence did not last a moment because Dem had started to speak again. "Well, if that's all the questions you have for today, then we must be heading off to do what must be done."

At this Fang started to walk over to where she had left the spear, but Dem stopped her. "Fang, no more training. You need some food and some rest."

Fang turned around to look at her brother, brought up her right hand, and snapped her fingers. The spear, from where it was, disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. "Fine." At that moment she looked as if she really hadn't slept for days. She walked from the Castle Gate, looking down at the ground as she did so, walking through a Dark Corridor before she got to the flight of stairs, disappearing.

Xehanort watch her as she left, the unknown feeling again still within him and he knew that Fang still had the same feeling. Dem was looking at him with an expression that told him that he was very protective of his sister.

"Why do you keep looking at my sister like that?" Dem asked the look still on his face.

"Like what?" it was true, Xehanort had no idea how he was looking at Fang.

"Your looking at her like you what to figure out everything about her, but you also look at her as if you already know so much about her."

A questioning look came to Xehanort's face in response.

Dem shook his head as he saw the look that was on Xehanort's face. "You know what, never mind." Dem waved his hand in the air and started to walk away. "Right now all you need to focus on is training and getting back into the rhythm of fighting."

Xehanort didn't watch Dem leave the Castle Gate and head to the Bailey. He wanted to ask Dem about the unknown feeling that he and Fang were sharing, but Dem was gone by the time he could form words. So instead of following Dem, he decided to go to the Great Maw for unknown reasons.

Dem turned the corner to walk down the corridor that led to Ansem's Study; he was accompanied with a black and gray wolf that had joined him as soon as he walked into the maze of corridors. The wolf's name was Bad, after Dem's uncle the Big Bad Wolf.

As soon as Dem and Bad turned the corner Dem came face to face with Xigbar. "Xigbar, what did Ansem say about Fang and Xehanort's episodes?"

Xigbar shook his head. "He wouldn't tell us anything."

Dem sighed and looked down at Bad, who looked back up at him. "Well, thanks for asking about it." Dem said looking back at Xigbar.

"Where are they anyways? Fang and Xehanort?" Xigbar asked.

"Fang went to get some rest and I told Xehanort to get some training time in." Dem replied. "I was just about to go talk to Ansem myself; you can come and listen if you want."

Xigbar shook his head. "As if. I couldn't stand in that room for another moment. So I'm heading back home." Xigbar walked past Dem and Bad, calling back from over his shoulder. "See you later Dem. Oh, when you see your sister, tell her that I'll take up her offer of that rematch fight."

"Will do." Dem replied. He walked up to Ansem's Study, knocked on the door, and waited for an answer to come.

"Come in!" Came Ansem's voice.

Dem opened the study door and walked in. "Hello, Ansem."

"Hello, Demané." Ansem was at his desk doing some kind of paper work that Dem could not make out.

"It's Dem." He muttered to himself. But Ansem took no mind to what Dem said, so Dem continued to speak. "I saw Xigbar on my way in." he said louder.

"Yes, Xigbar was in here, asking questions about Fang and Xehanort." Ansem replied.

"He told me why he was here."

"And, my dear young friend, may I ask why you are here?" Ansem said looking up from his paper work.

"What if I said that I was here for the same thing? Answers about why Fang and Xehanort are acting so strange, why they had an episode at the same time in two different places." Dem said anger rising as he continued to speak.

Ansem didn't reply right away, but when did answer it made Dem's anger grow. "That information is between King and me."

Dem came up to Ansem's desk and slamming his hands down scaring Bad, who was now laying down at his feet, but not Ansem; his voice was low but also threatening as he spoke. "I am her brother; I have a right to now. Not only that but King and I are very close friends."

Ansem didn't reply right away again and looked down at his desk. Dem could tell that Ansem was debating with himself on if he should tell Dem what was going on or not.

"Ansem?" Dem asked his voice was quiet as he spoke. Ansem looked up at Dem waiting for him to continue with what he was going to say. Dem's face had a look of near sadness. "I need to know now because in a few days we're all getting new missions, even Xehanort. If Fang and Xehanort get the same mission I have no idea what will happen because…"

"Because for some reason Fang showed signs of hatred towards Xehanort." Ansem finished Dem's sentence for him.

"Right." Dem said slightly nodding his head, his face still showing a look of near sadness.

Ansem nodded in response to Dem's nod. "All right, what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room. No one else must know not even Fang and Xehanort, because they must find out for themselves. I may give them a clue once in a while but that's all. You understand?"

Dem nodded again. "I understand."


	5. Announcement

This fanfic has been moved to the following site.

Site: Deviantart

Username: fangcross666 (look for the Hollowheart pic and that's mine^.^)

Since I have been busy and have not had the time to maintain my page on for nearly 2 years, I will be putting my fanfic on my Deviantart profile from now on. Sorry for not updating sooner and I hope you read the fanfic on the other site.


End file.
